


The Winchesters

by haikujix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BDSM, Diapers, Discipline, Fluff, Little Dean, M/M, Spanking, cuteness
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikujix/pseuds/haikujix
Summary: Дину нравилось то, чем он занимается, но после неудачной охоты он просыпается приёмным ребёнком, ранее получив препарат, позволяющий людям прожить ещё одну жизнь. Проблема в том, что все его воспоминания из прошлого всё ещё на месте, что не даёт двадцати восьмилетнему мужчине принять факт заключения в теле ребёнка.





	1. Not in Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Winchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160409) by [Deadmockingbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds). 



— Мы нашли его в машине, — раздаётся женский голос.

«Да, в моей, блять, машине. Если вы что-то сделали с моей малышкой, Богом клянусь…»

— Кто-то просто оставил его там одного? — за женщиной говорит мужчина.

— Да, и мы думаем, что он был прерван в середине модификации. Он всё ещё меняется, ему нужно больше времени на адаптацию. Думаем, что будет лучше, если мы отправим его домой. Он уже третий день здесь. Когда попал сюда, мы сразу же проверили его водительские права: ему двадцать-восемь.

Кто-то тихо присвистнул.

— Ничего себе, он выглядит как за день до девятнадцати, — третий голос — низкий и серьёзный.

— Нам нужно было дать ему успокоительное, чтобы остановить конвульсии, но переборщили с дозой, от чего процесс модификации начал двигаться быстрее, чем нужно.

— Как быстро его возраст будет уменьшаться?

— Сложно сказать. Никогда раньше не видел такого. Мы только знаем, что был использован какой-то другой тип Модленола, и это всё, что нам известно. Мы смогли собрать о нём некоторую информацию.

«Каким образом? Я, вообще-то, заметаю за собой следы.»

— Он моддлер, — нежный женский голос.

«Чего? Моддлер? Вы, блять, шутите?»

— Вы и ваш муж определились? В заявлении на усыновление не указано ничего точного.

— Нет. В смысле, да, все хорошо, — нежный голос звучит отчаявшимся. — Но это не важно, он идеален; мы больше беспокоимся о нём.

«С этим не поспоришь — я идеален.»

— Ну, господа, у него нет особого права выбора в этом вопросе. Но моддлером он быть отказался, как и многие другие, поэтому ему необходим хотя бы один законный опекун, в связи со смертью биологических родителей. Если вы не установите над ним опекунство, мне придётся подыскать другую семью.

— Нет… — начал было один из голосов, но тут же оказался прерванным.

— Мы хотим этого ребёнка. Мы хотим забрать Дина как можно быстрее. Уверяю вас, он будет нам как родной.

«Минутку, что? Забрать домой? Опекунство?»

Я попытался встать, или хотя бы просто сдвинуться с места, но что-то помешало этому. Это похоже на чувство, когда ты просыпаешься в середине ночи, но не можешь двинуться с места. Можешь слышать всё, что происходит, воспринимать информацию, но не можешь даже открыть глаза. Они сказали, что дали мне успокоительное, но разве его смысл не в успокаивании, разве от них не должно клонить в сон? Потому что я нихрена не спокоен, и спать не хочу от слова «совсем».

— Мы — достаточно продвинутое агентство, работающее исключительно с моддлерами. Мы даём им ещё один шанс на жизнь, возвращая погибших обратно в детство. А сейчас мне нужно попросить наш медперсонал вывести Дина из состояния сна. Ему вкололи слишком большую дозу, из-за чего вернуть его мы можем вернуть его в сознание только медикаментозным путём. Мы уверены, что в этом состоянии моддлеры видят только яркий свет, но не могут воспринимать окружающий мир.

«Ну нет, говнюки. Хорошая попытка, но я вас прекрасно слышу! Так что вы облажались.»

— Это значит, что мы сможем забрать его домой уже сегодня? Кас, ты слышал это?

— Да, малыш, — наверное, это голос Каса. А вот это был звук поцелуя.

«О боже. Эта леди — гей-эквивалент Джун и Уорда Кливер.» 

— Тогда я пришлю команду, чтобы разбудить его. Так же мы назначим вам социального работника, который будет консультировать вас на стадиях его модификации, чтобы не возникло никаких проблем. С Дином могут быть кое-какие трудности, надеюсь, что вы понимаете, ведь это был не его выбор.

«Дрянство. Мне нужно сматываться. Есть ли способ изменить эффект Модленола?»

— Как вам известно, если препарат был введён — единственный выход — терпение, потому что пациент будет взрослеть так же, как и все нормальные люди.

«Леди-телепат и без вопросов знает что нужно отвечать.»

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Сабрина, правда. Мы просто удивлены, что всё произошло так быстро. Нам сказали, что понадобится время для усыновления, — раздаётся голос, владельца которого я уже успел узнать — Кас.

— Вы двое были лучшими, по моему мнению, — говорит женщина; её голос, несмотря на нотки профессионализма, отдаёт теплом. — Когда он поступил, я сразу поняла, что вы будете лучшим вариантом для малыша.

— Сэм, малыш, ты слышал это? Мы станем родителями.

— Да, я в восторге.

Кто-то приближается к кровати.

— Дин, — судя по голосу — это Сэм, — мне нравится. Дин…


	2. changes

— Серьёзно, чувак, держись от меня подальше, — я проснулся, и не могу сказать, что бесконечно этому рад. На повестке дня, акцентируя внимание на бесящих меня вещах, на первом месте главенствует мой голос, который звучит на две октавы выше, чем должен. Чувствую себя чертовым ребёнком. У меня такой голос в последний раз был в девятнадцать, а потом начал ломаться. Меня это убивает!

      Дождавшись, пока доктор освободит меня, профильтровав мой организм от лекарства и выведя меня из полусонного состояния, я спрыгнул с этой чёртовой кровати.

      — Дин. Дин, успокойся, приятель. Я не сделаю тебе больно.

      — Ох, да, конечно, — я схватил ближайший ко мне предмет, который оказался рукояткой метлы, и попытался разломать его на две части, чтобы иметь возможность не подпускать к себе доктора. Не получилось. Такое ощущение, что все мои силы остались в прошлой жизни.

      Доктор протянул мне руку с раскрытой ладонью вверх, как маленький мальчик призывающий к примирению. Я с шести лет читаю людей, и он не кажется плохим человеком. Но если ничего не предпринять, в течение недели я стану младше ещё лет на десять-пятнадцать.

      Шесть, да, кажется, шесть санитаров заключили меня в полукруг.

      — Дин, заканчивай это.

      — Просто положи метлу, Дин. Мы не причиним тебе вреда, но нам придется тебя сдерживать, если ты и дальше будешь оказывать сопротивление.

      Я окинул взглядом комнату, из которой единственный выход — перекрытая отрядом Фабио* дверь.

      — Пошел ты. Оставь меня в покое, и ты не пострадаешь, — я угрожающе указал краем метлы на доктора. Из-за тех лекарств, которые мне вкололи, я испытываю непреодолимую агрессию, но, уверен, сейчас выгляжу не так угрожающе, как мне бы того хотелось.

      — Позволь мне просто позвонить твоим родителям, хорошо, приятель?

      — Не зови меня приятелем, и у меня нет родителей, — и это правда, чёрт побери. Мама умерла вскоре после моего рождения в дьявольском огне, а отец — пять лет назад, когда продал свою душу в обмен на мою жизнь.

      Мужчина кивает. Я читал, что врачей учат соглашаться с буйными пациентами, чтобы не нервировать их. И, мне кажется, сейчас это тот самый случай. В любом случае, я медленно двигаюсь на врача, всё ещё держа наготове метлу. Санитарам понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы заключить меня в тиски и скрутить, и именно в этот момент вечеринка прервалась двумя вошедшими мужчинами.

      — В чём дело? — этот серьёзный голос я узнал сразу — Кас. — Доктор?

      Я продолжил вырываться, пока санитары отвлеклись, но это всё равно бесполезно. Я и не думал, что был таким слабым, относительно своего реального возраста. Беспомощность — это не то, к чему я привык.

      — Мы разбудили его, и он стал агрессивным.

      — Это необходимо? Им обязательно сдерживать его _таким_ образом? — взволновано говорит Сэм.

      — Всё хорошо, малыш. Дай мне минуту, — Кас подходит к мужчине в халате с таким лицом, что даже я подумал бы над тем, нужно ли с ним связываться. Ощущение нелепости ситуации накрывает меня с головой, когда я смотрю со стороны, как глупо выгляжу с метлой в руках против этого кадра. — Доктор Родс, могу я поговорить с сыном?

       _«С сыном? Ох, блять. Нет, ребят, ну нет.»_

      — Конечно…

      — Мне придётся попросить вас сказать молодым людям, чтобы они отпустили его, — Кас говорит тихо и кажется спокойным, но я уверен, что он просто хорошо сдерживает ярость.

      — Я не советую…

      — Сейчас, доктор. Пожалуйста.

      Доктор, не желая связываться с этим парнем, легко кивнул санитарам, держащим меня. Кто вообще этот парень? Господь Бог? Честно говоря, мне немного не по себе рядом с ним, но чёрта с два он об этом узнает.

      Я отстраняюсь от мужчин и направляюсь в сторону двери.

      — До скорого, придурки.

      — Это было нехорошо, Дин, — снова говорит Кас, — извинись.

      — Извиниться? Они придурки, — мне не нравится, как этот парень смотрит на меня. Это чертовски страшно. — Хорошо. Кхм, извини. Всё? Тебе лучше?

      Кас хмурит нос.

      — Мы ещё поработаем над этим. Как насчёт того, чтобы присесть?

      Я знаю, что он, на самом деле, не спрашивает, но я же та ещё оторва.

      — Я лучше пойду. У меня ещё есть дела, — я немного смягчаю тон и выражение лица; когда этот парень смотрит на меня, я чувствую себя маленьким засранцем, застуканным отцом при попытке стянуть печенье из банки.

      Кас качает головой.

      — Извини, Дин, мы не можем позволить тебе уйти одному. Это небезопасно для тебя. Ты…

      — Я могу это прекратить, — я оборвал его, указывая на своё тело рукой. — Послушай, я знаю, что выгляжу как ребёнок, но мне двадцать восемь, сука, лет. Я и не с таким дерьмом разбирался.

      — Я понимаю, но, думаю, не в этот раз. Ты получил дозу Модленола, это необратимо.

      Это звучит настолько правильно, что я подумываю над тем, чтобы остаться и сесть. Но так не должно быть. Да, я слышал их разговор ранее, но это не то же самое, что услышать его в полном сознании.

      — Знаю, я слышал.

      — Слышал?

      — Пока был «без сознания», — пальцами я показал кавычки. — Я не мог двигаться, но слышал всё, о чём вы, ребята, говорили.

      Он вздыхает.

      — Послушай, Дин, просто поедем домой, мы разберёмся с этим.

      А вот нихрена подобного. Каким бы ты страшным не был, чувак.

      — Я не поеду с тобой. Я возвращаюсь к своей машине, завожу её и отыскиваю ту суку, которая сделала это со мной, — Кас смотрит на другого парня, Сэма, и поднимает вверх руку, не давая тому заговорить.

      — Ты знаком с законами моддлеров, Дин?

      — Да, но они не касаются меня. Я не давал согласия на это дерьмо.

      — Боюсь, что это не так, малыш.

      Да, я знаком с законами, но не согласен с тем, что они применимы в моём случае. Модленол практикуется уже какое-то время, но применять его без разрешения непосредственно пациента является незаконным. Я вообще совершенно случайно здесь оказался — просто охотился на очередную шайку вампиров. Кто будет истреблять их, если эти два болвана не отпускают меня?

      — Там был всплеск. Разве это не значит, что я должен был отправиться к отцу?

      — Если бы твой отец был жив, тебя отправили бы к нему. Но мы же оба знаем, что он мёртв, Дин, — он смотрит вверх, и Сэм подходит ближе, и Кас обнимает его.

      — Мы правда хотели бы стать твоими родителями, Дин, — говорит Сэм, а я почти кожей ощущаю переполненный надеждой карий взгляд.

      — Мы уже стали ими по документам, — тихо говорит Кас.

      — Да что вы? С каких пор?

      — Пару минут назад подписали все нужные бумаги.

      Блять. Не то чтобы я очень сильно переживал об этом, но всё равно как-то не по себе. Не хочу, чтобы меня что-то связывало с этими двумя.

      — Мне плевать. Отойдите от меня, — я уже готов был сделать шаг в сторону, но заметил наполненный яростью взгляд Каса, который заставил меня добавить: — пожалуйста, сэр.

      — Я бы не хотел идти самым трудным путём. Пожалуйста, не отбирай у меня выбор, Дин. Сейчас ответственность за тебя несём мы, так что ты не можешь самостоятельно уйти отсюда. Сейчас с тобой всё хорошо, но мы понятия не имеем, что будет дальше, потому что никто не может понять, насколько большую дозу препарата ты получил, а значит как сильно и быстро изменится твоё тело. Ты можешь в течение недели стать грудничком, а можешь стать им к обеду. Понимаешь? Тебе будет лучше пойти с нами. Что скажешь?

      Он говорит так плавно и размеренно, будто гипнотизирует. Я слушаю его и непроизвольно делаю то, что он от меня хочет. Серьёзно, кто этот парень? Что он такое?

      Я смотрю на Сэма; парень, кажется, почти умоляет меня сделать то, что говорит Кас. Почему Сэм выглядит таким обеспокоенным? В любом случае, я могу понять, когда нахожусь загнанным в угол без возможности выбраться. Я всё ещё чувствую себя слабым, не смогу в таком состоянии обойти этих парней. И Кас прав, я не знаю, когда моё тело изменится в следующий раз, но Модленол отключит меня, чтобы изменить моё тело.

      Я уязвим, а это двое предлагают мне убежище.

      — Хорошо, я пойду с вами.

      Сэм так широко улыбается, будто Кас только что купил ему пони. Хотя, так и есть, черт возьми.

      И этот грёбанный пони — я.

~SDC~

      Нас окружают как минимум десять людей в чёрном. И Томми Ли Джонс с Уиллом Смиттом просто дрыщи по сравнению с этими телохранителями. Кас занял престол английской королевы вместо бабушки Елизаветы? Стал президентом мира вместо Доктора? Кто он такой? Я не так часто смотрю новости и читаю газеты на политические темы, но такую шишку даже я бы заметил. Сейчас я как никогда рад, что не стал бросать ему вызов и мы не пошли «трудным путём». Эти засранцы без проблем скрутили бы меня и в нормальном моём состоянии, так что говорить о настоящем? Я бы даже не убежал.

      Мы подошли к ряду чёрных внедорожников, один из которых оказался для нас. Если Кас не президент, то определённо дон Вито Корлеоне**. Господи Иисусе, меня только что усыновил дон мафии.

      В любом случае я далёк от своей лиги, и всё ещё должен выяснить, какого чёрта я собираюсь делать. Смотрю на себя и замечаю странную пижаму, поверх которой надеты нормальные вещи, что я носил до того, как попал в больницу. Чувствую себя куском дерьма, дрейфующим между самим Сатаной, финальным боссом, и его Лилит с членом между ног.

      Сэм замечает мой взгляд. Я сижу между ними на заднем сидении, впереди нас двое мужчин в чёрном, один из которых ведёт машину. Сэм кладёт руку на мой лоб, успокаивающе поглаживая мои волосы, и я наконец позволяю себе поддаться усталости. Кроме того, есть в этом парне что-то такое, что заставляет меня думать, будто он на моей стороне. Обычно, я бы завернул руку за спину прежде, чем он успел бы сказать «идиот», но сейчас у меня просто нет сил, чтобы тратить их впустую. Я хочу сохранить их на случай, если они мне действительно понадобятся.

      Рука опускается по моей щеке, разнося приятное тепло.

      — Как ты, дорогой? Ты выглядишь нехорошо. Кас, мне кажется, ему нехорошо.

      Он собирается всё взваливать на Каса? Потому что это немного раздражает. Сэм больше и шире в плечах чем Кас, примерно в два раза. В своём нормальном состоянии я был больше похож на него, пока не получил грёбаный Модленол.

      Я решил вмешаться прежде, чем Кас ответит.

      — Меня тошнит.

      Сэм не отвечает, а просто достаёт откуда-то небольшое ведёрко, больше похожее на ведро для пасочек. Почему у них вообще есть такие вещи? Это как-то не вяжется с брутальным крёстным отцом и здоровым внедорожником.

      — Вот, милый. Используй это, если тебе нужно.

      Он продолжает называть меня «дорогой» и «малыш», а я всё никак не могу понять, с чего бы это. Внезапно мне становится хуже, и я не могу отказать ему. Так что я принимаю ведро.

      — Манеры, Дин, — всё так же спокойно говорит Кас.

       _«Серьёзно?»_

      — Кас, ему нехорошо. Оставь его, — может быть, Сэм не такой уж и слюнтяй, в конце концов.

      — Тем не менее, он был довольно груб: сначала с врачами в агентстве, теперь с нами. Мы не можем позволить ему так разговаривать.

      — Я всё ещё здесь, — эти двое ведут себя как родители, решающие, какую форму воспитания им выбрать. И это, в целом, нормально. Если не брать во внимание, что я не грёбаный ребёнок.

      — Тише, Дин, — тихо говорит Сэм.

      — Эй, я думал, ты на моей стороне.

      — Так и есть, дорогой. Почему бы тебе не прилечь на папино плечо и не отдохнуть, пока мы едем домой? — Сэм аккуратно притянул меня к себе, и моя голова удобно устроилась на его плече, прежде чем я успел запротестовать. Ещё один чёртов манипулятор. Но мне слишком нехорошо, чтобы я смог отказаться. Пальцы так приятно зарываются в волосы…

      — Ты не мой папочка, — тихо пробормотал я, прекращая сопротивляться сну.

      Сэм тихо засмеялся.

      — Кас, передай мне, пожалуйста, плед.

      Что-то мягкое обволокло меня, и только сейчас я понял, что дрожу всем телом. Я стараюсь выровнять дыхание, сделать вид, что уснул, чтобы обмануть Каса и Сэма. Надеюсь, они снова начнут говорить, мне нужно собрать больше информации о новых родителях.

      Ещё одна рука прикасается ко мне, на этот раз к бедру. Прикосновения Каса отличаются от Сэма. Они наполнены теплом и силой.

      — Я не позволю никому вести себя с тобой, как с дерьмом, милый, — и хотя реплика прозвучала сурово, в голосе чувствовалось тепло. Защита.

      — Мы скоро будем дома, — тихо говорит Сэм, и я впервые слышу, как он доминирует.

      — Я знаю. Но меня беспокоит не это. Они ошиблись с дозировкой, что если он…

      — Ничего не случится. Я уверен в этом, Касси.

       _«Касси?»_ К моему горлу прикатила волна тошноты от сладости голоса Сэма. Но в то же время что-то внутри меня сжалось: эти два парня действительно заботятся обо мне, хотя впервые меня видят. Это чертовски странно. Пару часов, верно? Но они продолжают делать это. Я могу быть уверенным в этом, слыша взволнованный голос Каса, и по тому, как трепетно Сэм прижимает меня к себе. Он говорит «боссу мафии» обнадёживающие слова, но сам невероятно сильно волнуется.

      Я действительно в такой большой опасности?

      Новый порыв дрожи проходит сквозь моё тело, несмотря на то, что я укрыт тёплым пледом.

      — Ох, бедняжка, — воркует Сэм, потирая мою руку в попытке согреть.

      Я слышу как Кас открыл окошко к водителю и попросил включить печку, и через пару минут в салоне стало гораздо теплее. Но дрожь не прекратилась.

      — Может быть, нам нужно обратиться в больницу, Кас?

      — Нет, малыш. Сабрина сказала, что это нормальная реакция на Модленол, а обычные больницы не столь компетентны в вопросах моддлеров. Давай просто доставим его домой, он отдохнёт.

~SDC~

      Я непроизвольно уснул, когда мы уже подъезжали к дому. Чёртов Модленол, я могу провести несколько дней без сна, если захочу. Как только машина остановилась, я резко выпрямился и отодвинулся от Сэма — о боже, мои слюни повсюду.

      — Ты хорошо поспал, милый? — я натянул плед, посильнее закутываясь в него, но не отвечаю.

      — Папа задел тебе вопрос, Дин, — папочка Кас снова встрою, и я повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.

      — Он просто сонный, Кас. Правда, Дин? — Сэм мягко защищает меня, а я киваю и делаю вид, что выгляжу виноватым, хотя не думаю, что этот номер пройдёт с Касом. Я грубый маленький придурок, хотя, возможно, не должен себя так вести. Ладно этот грубый и властный Кас (хотя он и не такой плохой), но Сэм точно не заслуживает ничего такого. С ним я точно не должен быть таким мудаком. Но он всё равно может забыть о том, что из моего рта в его сторону может вырваться «папа».

      Я снова опустился на плечо Сэма, будто прячась от большого и злого Каса, от чего тот непроизвольно вздохнул.

      — Я облажался, да? Он уже и руку твою обхватил.

      — Вовсе нет, милый, — Сэм покрепче прижал меня к себе. Приятно знать, что Сэм так ко мне относиться. Это можно использовать, в случае чего. — Не завидуй, Касси. Ты ещё успеешь его испортить.

      Я сомневаюсь, что у этого парня получится испортить меня сильнее, чем уже есть.

      — Я не посмею, Сэмюель. Но мальчику нужна дисциплина, я не позволю Дину стать хулиганом.

      Мне хочется напомнить им, что я всё ещё здесь, я уже давно взрослый мужчина, и им не нужно надо мной трястись, но, опасаясь гнева Каса, держу рот на замке, в мыслях обещаю им самые бессонные ночи. Эти мысли заставляют меня улыбаться.

      Сэм помогает мне выбраться из машины, и мог глаз натыкается на чёртов особняк. Мои новые «родители» странные, это я уже понял. Огромные внедорожники? Телохранители? Почему бы не добавить к этому особняк?

      Я двигался между Касом и Сэмом по обе стороны от меня; нас поприветствовал мужчина у дверей и открыл для нас двери. Это был чёртов дворецкий.

      — Добрый день, господа, молодой господин, — он говорит как Лиам Нисон***, чёрт побери.

      — Здравствуй, Шейн. Познакомься с Дином, — Сэм говорит с интонацией гордого родителя.

      — Пожми Шейну руку и поприветствуй его, Дин, — твёрдо говорит Кас, от чего хочется ударить его по лицу. Мудак.

      Но вот Шейн кажется достаточно безобидным мужчиной, и мне, стоящему перед ним в пижаме и одеяле с обезьянками, не хочется относиться к нему плохо. Так что, решив не закатывать истерик и не провоцировать конфликт, я сделал так, как мне было велено.

      — Приятно познакомиться, Шейн.

      — Хороший мальчик, спасибо, — довольно говорит Кас, будто я пёсик и только что выучил новую команду.

      Нет, мне понравилось, что меня хвалят, но я всё равно невероятно жалею, что не могу прожечь в нем дырку взглядом. Понимая, что сейчас начнется Третья Мировая, Сэм быстро вмешивается.

      — Прошу прощения, Шейн, я должен уложить малыша. Он чувствует себя не очень хорошо. Кас, ты можешь приготовить для нас чай или бульон?

      Мы с Касом оба знаем, что это единственный выход из этой ситуации, грозящей разразиться ядерной войной. Я знаю, что он думает, будто я его ребенок. Но это не так. Мне всё равно, какие документы он подписал, я не позволю ему помыкать собой.

      — Тебе не нужна моя помощь, детка?

      — Да, мне нужно, чтобы ты его накормил. А теперь топай.

      У этих двоих очень интересные отношения.

      Радуясь, что избавился от большого плохо Каса, я позволил Сэму повести меня наверх, в чудовищно большую ванную комнату.

      — Я наберу тебе ванну, а потом сразу в постель. Вот, садись. Ты выглядишь так, будто вот-вот упадёшь.

      И я сажусь. Потому что он прав. Я почти падаю. Сидя на опущенной крышке унитаза, я смотрю в отражение в зеркале напротив, и едва узнаю человека там. Я ребёнок. Моё лицо выглядит уставшим, как в подростковом возрасте, отросшие волосы прикрывают уши, топорщатся в разны стороны (слишком быстро для пары дней отрасли). Такое странное дерьмо. Я выгляжу уже не таким крепким как раньше, но все-таки смог сохранить свою мышечную массу. Моя рука непроизвольно касается подбородка, скулы, прощупывает кожу в попытке убедиться, точно ли это я. Потому что этот чёрт Кас выглядит достаточно обеспеченным, чтобы купить себе пару волшебных зеркал.

      Я теряюсь, когда Сэм наклоняется и снимает с меня обувь. Ты серьезно, мужик? Я пытаюсь помочь ему раздеть меня, и с нетерпением ожидаю непревзойдённого погружения в горячую воду. Ванны — мой секретный фетиш. И меня совершенно не волнует, что я сейчас буду раздетый перед этим парнем.

      — Нет-нет, тыковка. Позволь папе сделать это самостоятельно. Расслабься.

       _«Тыковка? Ну нет, чувак. Нет.»_ Я откинул голову назад и опёрся макушкой о стену. Плевать, раздевай меня сам, если хочешь. Потому что я сейчас упаду на пол, если не лягу. Хотя, я чувствую себя немного неловко, позволяя человеку, называющему сына «тыковкой» избавлять меня от одежды. Сэм осторожен; он аккуратно снимает с меня одежду, стараясь не прикасаться руками к моей голой коже. Он командует, да, говорит типа «Руки вверх, малыш», когда снимает с меня рубашку, или «Хорошо, поднимись, пирожочек» (я бы всё-таки предпочёл оставаться Дином), но всё равно Сэм уважает моё личное пространство.

      Он снимает с меня бельё, но я не чувствую неловкости. Это могло бы показаться странным со стороны, что мужчина раздевает другого мужчину, при этом обращаясь к нему «сахарок» и «тыковка». Но знаете что? Этот позор стоит каждой унции этого наслаждения. Эта ванна обалденная. Правильно подобранная температура воды приятно расслабляет уставшие мышцы, пузырики приятно щекочут кожу, а запах лаванды успокаивает болящую голову. Не хватает только детских игрушек. Я почти разочарован.

      — Хорошо, да?

      — Угум… да, — тихо говорю я, погружаясь в воду и закрывая глаза.

      — Ну нет, не в ванне, молодой человек. Давай быстро справимся тут и пойдем баиньки? Будешь спать столько, сколько захочешь.

      И затем он просто берёт губку и начинает прикасаться к моим плечам.

      Ладно, вот это уже как-то неправильно. До этого меня беспокоило целое ничего, но когда он начал мыть меня, я оказался немного вне своей зоны комфорта.

      — Я могу сделать это сам, — бормочу я с закрытыми глазами.

      — Да? И у тебя получится?

      Должно получится. Если не брать во внимание, что двигаться я не хочу от слова «совсем». А вот Сэму, кажется, нравится делать это. Могу ли я просто притвориться, что Сэм — это не Сэм, а, допустим, горячая медсестричка; быть вымытым красоткой в коротком халатике — что может быть лучше?

      — Ну…

      — Ты не мог бы мне помочь, Дин?

      — Да, хорошо. Но следи за шаловливыми ручонками.

      Сэм рассмеялся.

      — Никаких шаловливых ручонок. Я твой отец, Дин. Я знаю, что тебе трудно, но со временем ты поймёшь, что ни я, ни Кас не хотим причинить тебе вред или приставать к тебе.

      И я ему верю.

      Поэтому я откинул голову назад, оказываясь ровно на границе сна и бодрствования, и позволяя Сэму намылить и вымыть мои волосы. Он аккуратно водит по моему телу мягкой мочалкой с головы до ног, осторожно избегая всех нехристианских мест. И жаловаться я считаю грехом. Это слишком приятно.

      — Как он? — раздаётся голос вернувшегося Каса.

      — Не хорошо, Кас. Помоги мне достать его, вытереть и отнести в постель.

      И это последние слова, которые я слышу, перед порывом холодного воздуха.

~SDC~

      Я проснулся спустя бог знает сколько времени, в пижаме, которая больше меня примерно раза в два. И у меня есть нехорошее предчувствие, что, когда я ложился спать, он абыла «правильного» размера. Я снова вздрогнул. Моё тело молодеет, но сознание… я не чувствую, что во мне изменилось хоть что-то. Я чувствую неприятную щекотку; Модленол не закончил мою модификацию.

      — Ох, дорогой, посмотри на себя. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — оба мои «родителя» находятся в спальне.

      — Хорошо, — я улыбаюсь и понимаю, что не вру сейчас. Я чувствую себя лучше, чем обычно. — Даже отлично. Достаточно хорошо, чтобы найти ту заразу, которая сделала это со мной, — и я собираюсь спрыгнуть с кровати.

      — Тпр-р-ру, тигр, — произносит Кас, вставая с кресла и оказываясь ещё выше, чем был до того, как я уснул. Как долго меня не было? Насколько я сейчас меньше?

      — Как долго… Сколько мне сейчас лет? На вид?

      — Около тринадцати? Как думаешь, Кас?

      — Я бы сказал, что да. Где-то так, хотя трудно сказать наверняка.

      — Чёрт. Я потратил достаточно много времени. Мне нужно убираться отсюда, потому что, став ещё меньше, я стану беспомощным.

      — Ты никуда не пойдёшь, молодой человек.

      Но я игнорирую реплику, возможно в другой раз мы поспорим об этом.

      — Так что, я ваш заключённый?

      — Ни в коем случае. Ты наш ребёнок, — они говорят одновременно, будто долго репетировали эту речь. Они удивлённо смотрят друг на друга., а после нежно улыбаются.

      — Ты наш ребёнок, тыковка, — повторяет Сэм всё тем же медовым голосом. — И мы позаботимся о тебе, я обещаю.

      — Но Модленол, он уменьшает меня. Я должен это остановить…

      — Нет, Дин, ты не сможешь. И тебе не нужно этого делать. Тебе не нужно ничего делать, кроме как быть нашим малышом. Чем раньше ты примешь это, тем проще тебе будет.

      — Ты не понимаешь, я _могу_ это остановить, — так, ладно, время истины. Поверят они мне, или нет, но я должен рассказать им правду о себе, потому что, вот как сейчас, например, мне может понадобиться их помощь. И я согласен с Касом: кто знает, как сильно может мне навредить неправильная дозировка Модленола? Мне нужно возвращаться. — Я охотник.

      — Отохник? — переспрашивает Кас, изогнув бровь.

      — Ну да, знаешь… Спасать людей, охотиться на нечесть. Это то, что я делаю, — думаю, такие люди, как Кас, они должны знать о том, что на самом деле твориться за окном.

      — Подожди, а это не те охотники, одним из которых Боб себя называет? — спрашивает Сэм, а Кас просто кивает.

      — Охотник Боб? Вы говорите о Бобби Сингере? — о, Боже, мой голос снова изломался. Я чувствую себя маленькой школьницей.

      — Он всего один такой. Ты знаешь Бобби? — спрашивает Кас.

      — Да. Он друг моего отца. Был его другом.

      — Конечно… Мы сожалеем о твоём отце, Дин.

      И я… я, блять, плачу. Чёртова слеза формируется в уголке глаза и медленно бежит по щеке. Затем ещё одна, и ещё. Тупые детские гормоны. Я никогда не плакал, даже когда он умер! Мне было грустно., но я никогда не плакал.

      — Ох, дорогой, — Сэм оказывается рядом со мной в мгновение ока, но я отталкиваю его от себя.

      — Я в порядке.

      Он недовольно смотрит на меня, но послушно уступает пространство. Может быть, не стоит быть таким грубым с ним?

      — Послушай, прости. Мне очень жаль, просто это выбивает из колеи. Меня без моего согласия превратили в ребёнка, пока я охотился на гнездо вампиров. И они всё ещё в городе, чтоб ты знал. Люди в опасности.

      — Вампиры? Дин, почему ты сразу не сказал об этом? — не очень довольно говори Кас, — Я свяжусь с Бобби. Он такой же охотника, как ты, он позаботится об этом.

      — Вы мне верите?

      Сэм легко кивнул.

      — Недавно мы столкнулись с тульпой****. Бобби помог нам.

      — Бобби охотник. Ему не составит труда вырезать пару-тройку вампиров.

      Думаю, лучше пусть этим займётся он. Я буду бесполезен в этой вылазке. По крайней мере, сейчас. В смысле, я бы справился со всем этим дерьмом, но сейчас, похоже, мне тринадцать, и я плачу по родным родителям на плече у ещё одной пары новых родственников. Хоть в пекло прыгай.

      — Хорошо, я лично ему позвоню. Но, Дин, ты должен забыть о том, чтобы преследовать того, кто сделал это с тобой; это ничего не изменит. Для справки, мы можем попросить об этом моих людей. Я найду виновника. И я позволю тебе пару раз ему двинуть, — Кас улыбнулся и заговорщицки подмигнул мне.

      Хорошо, это звучит действительно здорово.

      — Твои люди? Меня усыновил дон мафии, да?

      Грозный Кас смеётся над моими словами, как ребёнок.

      — Нет, Дин. Мы не мафия. Мы производим оружие, у нас есть достаточно денег, чтобы иметь «своих людей». Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Винчестерах? — слышал ли я? Чёрт, ну конечно слышал! — Ну, теперь ты один из них, Дин.

 


	3. Dean Winchester

— Вы Винчестеры?  
  
      — Да, — говорит Сэм, — и ты теперь тоже.  
  
      Я действительно в шоке. Я прочитал все об оружие, которые они производят, и не мог не наткнуться на сплетни. И я знаю, что они стараются не попадаться на глаза прессе.  
  
      — Ох, ну, если ты — Кастиэль Винчестер, значит ты — Сэмюэль Кольт. Твоя семья тоже занимается огнестрельным оружием?  
  
      — Да, но я взял фамилию мужа. Я всё ещё считаюсь главой компании, но дела ведёт Касси. Я не большой любитель бизнеса. Мне больше нравится следить за домашними делами. Так что, как только ты закончишь свою деформацию, ты тоже будешь под моим крылом.  
  
      — Значит, ты думаешь, что Модленол ещё не закончил меня уменьшать?  
  
      — Да, сахарок. Но, думаю, мы примерно знаем, сколько у нас осталось времени до следующей деформации, основываясь на предыдущем опыте. Но мы понятия не имеем, насколько маленьким ты станешь. Может быть, девяти лет, а, может, четырёх.  
  
      — Сукин сын.  
  
      — Дин Винчестер, хватит ругаться, — возмущается Сэм, чем знатно меня удивляет. До сих пор только Кас цеплялся ко мне. А ещё, немного странно, когда тебя называют «Дин Винчестер».  
  
      — Я не маленький ребёнок.  
  
      — Именно он и есть, независимо от того, принял ты это или нет. И у меня есть кусок мыла с твоим именем, молодой человек, у взрослых людей такого не бывает.  
  
      Я наливаюсь красным цветом. Этот парень действительно умеет ругать. Мало того, что Модленол запер меня в моём же теле, так ещё и заставляет верить, что Сэм и Кас действительно мои родители. Меня достаточно отчитывали в детстве, хватит с меня этого дерьма.  
  
      Ребёнок во мне (или лучше сказать «снаружи меня»?) совершенно не хочет, чтобы Сэм злился.  
  
      — Прости, — бурчу я, рассматривая свои маленькие ручки.  
  
      — Но… моя машина и я… — я хотел сказать, что у меня никогда не было особой жизни, только охота, я никогда не знал, что такое _нормальная семья_. Но вместо этого я чувствую только крупную слезу, стекающую по моей щеке. И на этот раз я позволил Сэму себя обнять.  
  
      — Всё будет хорошо, маленький. Мы с твоим отцом я о тебе позаботимся, — отец? Ах, да, Кас. — Я уверен, что смогу найти решение этой проблемы. Какое-то заклинание или ритуал, магический амулет?  
  
      Сэм и Кас обмениваются взглядами, будто думают, что им достался сумасшедший ребёнок, но, на моё удивление, Кас не говорит, что я псих.  
  
      — Тогда я позвоню Бобби и узнаю у него. Если хочешь, ты можешь поговорить с ним сам.  
  
      И это заставляет меня улыбнуться. Впервые после начала в этом хаосе.  
  
      — Спасибо, Кас.  
  
      — Папа, поправляет он.  
  
      — М?  
  
      — Папа или отец, на твой выбор. Но не Кас. Я твой отец, и хочу, чтобы ты обращался ко мне именно так. Сэма можешь звать папочкой.  
  
      Ага, так для прозвища Сэму у меня нет выбора. И, думаю, знаю, почему. Между странными прозвищами и лёгким акцентом не трудно понять, что Сэм Кольт вырос на юге, где дети называют отцов папами. Да, Кольт родился в Коннектикуте, но люди же мигрируют, не та ли?  
  
      Я хмуро смотрю на Каса, но не смею ничего сказать. Сколько себя помню, я называл отца, настоящего своего отца, сэром. Я редко произносил фразу «папа», так как Джон ожидал определенного уважения к себе. В той жизни, в которой мы жили, я был больше его солдатом, чем сыном. Мне нужно было безоговорочно выполнять приказы, иначе это означало, что кто-то из нас, или мы оба, погибли.  
  
      Я отступил назад, чтобы посмотреть на Сэма взглядом, просящем о помощи.  
  
      — Ну нет. Тут я с твоим отцом согласен. Социальный работник сказал, что это поможет тебе быстрее адаптироваться и прийти в себя.  
  
      — Дин, это не просто наша прихоть сумасшедших. Это так же вопрос уважения, которого в тебе катастрофически не хватает. Относительно тебя и окружающих людей.  
  
      — Вы меня не знаете.  
  
      — Я знаю о тебе достаточно, чтобы иметь возможность говорить эти слова.  
  
      — Что, если я не хочу менять образ мыслей, м? Где сраная свобода выбора? Кому интересно, что сказал этот тупой социальный работник? — отлично. Я уже звучу как гребаный подросток.  
  
      — Извини дружок, но нам не всё равно. Мы имеем выбор, и выбираем то, что будет лучше для тебя. Некоторые вещи ты можешь опротестовать, но это не тот случай.  
  
      Другими словами: рот закрой и не всплывай. Ага. Не раз такое слышал от отца. Не осознавая того, я ближе прижался к Сэму. Не могу понять это чувство, но мне кажется, что он — моя единственная защита от Каса, даже если согласен с ним в чём-то. Сэм ободряюще поглаживает меня по спине  
  
      — Как насчет того, чтобы ты спуститься вниз с папой и что-нибудь съесть? Ты проспал четырнадцать часов, даже не мог перекусить, — его голос звучит немного холодно, пытаясь подтолкнуть меня к правильному ответу.  
  
       _«Правильно. Я могу выглядеть как ребёнок, но это не так.»_ К счастью для него, я действительно хочу есть. Пиздец, как хочу есть, если быть точнее.  
  
      — Я бы хотел пирог.  
  
      — Ты любишь пирог? Кас, ты слышал? Наш Дин любит пироги.  
  
       _«Да, да, да, люблю. Хватит уже быть таким милым. Не позорь меня.»_  
  
      Но даже Кас расплывается в улыбке.  
  
      — У нас есть отличный повар, а ещё твой папа отлично печёт. Так что, уверен, мы найдем для тебя пирог. Пойдем, малыш.  
  
      Думаю, сейчас они готовы дать мне всё, что я только смогу попросить, чтобы отвлечь меня от разговоров о прошлом. Кто же знал, что у детей есть столько привилегий? В комнате сразу стало гораздо светлее, как только мы прекратили говорить о Модленоле и его влиянии на меня. Всё выглядит отлично, пока я не чувствую, что мне неудобно ходить.  
  
      — Что. На. Мне, — _«блять»_ , — Надето?  
  
      Они обмениваются взглядами, типа «мы должны ему сказать» или «думаю, он нас убьёт»  
  
      — Не волнуйся, тыковка…  
  
      Ну нет, чувак, ты меня не отвлечёшь от этого дерьма.  
  
      — Не тыковка! Я что, в сраном подгузнике?  
  
      — Не совсем, — начинает Сэм.  
  
      — Да или нет?  
  
      — Ну, это, в своём роде, подтяжки для больших мальчиков.  
  
      — Я не ношу подгузники. Господи, скажите мне, что я не ношу подгузники.  
  
      — Можем ли мы объяснить всё, прежде чем ты начнёшь волноваться? — спрашивает Кас, но слишком поздно, я уже начал. Я поджимаю губы и киваю.  
  
      -Ты спал четырнадцать часов, Дин, и когда мы проверяли тебя, ты… ты немного мочился в постель.  
  
      Это так чертовски унизительно, я чувствую жар стыда по всему телу, пряча лицо в груди Сэма, пока он поглаживает мои волосы.  
  
      — Мы не знали, как долго ты будешь спать, сахарок, и надели его только в качестве меры предосторожности. Ты можешь снять его сейчас, хорошо?  
  
      Я киваю ему, краснея от всего, что случилось за это время. Я не могу смотреть на него — они раздевали меня, меняли простыни и надевали подгузник. Хуже того, когда я двигаюсь, я почти уверен, что он снова мокрый. Я не хочу проверять это.  
  
      Через десять минут после того, как я снова прижался к нему, но не плача (!), Сэм тихо прошептал мне на ухо:  
  
      — Хочешь, чтобы папа помог тебе, жучок?  
  
      Хочу ли я? Знаете, да хочу. Он меня смущает, но, в то же время, его помощь позволяет мне чувствовать себя лучше. Я знаю, что Модленол серьезно влияет на гормоны — и я принимаю решение винить в этом только препарат, иначе я отказываюсь раздеваться перед другим парнем. Я снова киваю.  
  
      — Я пойду на охоту за пирогом, — говорит Кас, и я с облегчением вздыхаю. Он, вероятно, помогал Сэму, о Боже, менять простыни прошлой ночью.  
  
      Когда Кас ушел, Сэм отрывает меня от себя, и я смотрю на него печальными потерянными глазами. Я знаю, как справиться с охотой на призраков, я бы преуспел в зомби-апокалипсисе, но это не то же самое; у меня ничего нет.  
  
      Сэм знает, что делать. Он поднимает меня на ноги, и пижама, надетая на мне, кажется ещё больше, чем раньше. Я буквально тону в ней.  
  
      — О, Дин, — говорит он, наконец-то не используя одно из его прозвищ. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Мы твои папы, нам все равно, одетый ты или нет, — говорит он немного загадочно, снимая с меня одежду. — Руки вверх.  
  
      Я послушно поднимаю руки, медленно переваривая слова.  
  
      — Ты думаешь, что я стану ещё меньше, да? Думаешь, мне всё равно они понадобятся?  
  
      — Мы не уверены, Дин. Всё возможно.  
  
      — Почему «Дин»? — то, что он называл меня Дином, означает серьёзность ситуации; он думает, что я могу умереть?  
  
      — Это твое имя, — говорит он, улыбаясь. — Подожди, я знаю, тебе нравится быть моей тыковкой, не так ли?  
  
      — Вовсе нет! — возражаю я, но Сэм не верит. Как и я, впрочем.  
  
      Во всяком случае, пижамные штаны практически падают со меня, и теперь я остаюсь только в пеленках с подгузниками, обхватив руками своё тело, чтобы не замёрзнуть. Подгузник довольно объемный, и Сэм на секунду теряется, не зная, что делать.  
  
      — Думаю, нам нужно в душ. Что скажешь? Ты готов?  
  
      Если альтернативой является то, что он будет мыть меня в ванне, как ребенка, тогда да, я готов идти в душ. Сэм помогает мне снять мокрые вещи и заворачивает меня в полотенце.  
  
      — Следуй за мной.  
  
      Мы оказываемся в той же ванной комнате, в которой я был до этого, но на этот раз парень ведет меня через комнату к отдельному душу, открывает дверь и подталкивает меня внутрь. Но не уходит, хотя я понимаю, что это нормально, что он хочет проконтролировать, как я принимаю душ. Он, мать-героиня, вероятно, беспокоится, что я упаду и сломаю шею или что-то в этом роде. Нет, ну на кой-ляд мне нужны родители? Они задушат меня любовью.  
  
       _«Это лучше, чем было у меня до этого»_.  
  
      — Я в порядке, я справлюсь сам, — осторожно говорю я, стараясь не использовать прозвищ. Может быть, я просто назову их у себя в голове «Эй, ты первый» и «Эй, ты второй».  
  
      — Ну не знаю. Ты уверен? У тебя нет головокружения или усталости?  
  
      — Я в порядке, мам, — говорю, чувствуя себя достаточно свободным, чтобы позволить себе быть немного нахальным — ничто не может побороть радость от ощущения горячего душа, смывающего все мои заботы (кроме, может быть, ванны). Кроме того, Сэм это заслужил; он засунул меня в подгузник.  
  
      — Тот кусок мыла тоже можно использовать для нахалов, Дин Винчестер, — предупреждает он. — Позови, когда закончишь.  
  
      Оставшись один, я наконец слышу тишину. Мне хорошо. Но, как бы я этого не хотел, я чувствую тепло и безопасность, когда я рядом с Винчестерами. У меня никогда не было того, чтобы люди заботились обо мне. Открыто.  
  
      Выйдя из ванной, я почти везде разбрызгиваю капли со своего тела. Но под ногами есть мягкое полотенце, а ещё одно я нашел на крючке. Сэм сказал позвать его, но вытереться-то я могу без посторонней помощи. Наматывая по комнате круги, я выбираюсь полотенцем. Оно такое белое и мягенькое, что просто… Вау!  
  
      Наконец-то я ощущаю чистоту и свежесть, особенно после сраного подгузника. Думаю, это всё можно пережить, если надеяться, что я не стану внезапно меньше тринадцати.  
  
      Открыв дверь, я встречаюсь взглядом с Сэмом. Он смотрит на меня, потом на пол в ванной.  
  
      — Дин Винчестер, ты разлил воду по всем полу? — я съежился. Блять. Он снова зовёт меня полным именем. Это уже в третий раз. Разве после этого не должен идти пинок? — Что ты должен был сделать, когда закончишь принимать душ?  
  
      — Позвать тебя?  
  
      — Позвать папу, — да блять. Я знаю, что сделал бы мой отец, если бы я сильно накосячил. Нет, Джон никогда не бил меня, хотя и промывал мозг, и у Сэма сейчас такой же взгляд. Ладно, это мы в состоянии пережить.  
  
      — Прости. Я уберу за собой.  
  
      Я поворачиваюсь, чтобы приняться за уборку, но Сэм останавливает меня.  
  
      — Все хорошо, дорогой. Мы все совершаем ошибки, просто послушай папу в следующий раз, хорошо?  
  
      Я киваю, как сумасшедший, просто желая, чтобы он простил меня; это всегда будет так работать? Я понимаю, что здесь у меня проблемы, которых никогда не было с моим отцом — отлично!  
  
      — Ты сможешь найти дорогу обратно в свою комнату?  
  
      — Да сэр, — блять. Сила привычки. Но мои слова заставляют его улыбаться, поэтому я вздыхаю с облегчением.  
  
      — Хорошо, тогда или. Я сейчас приду. Хотя, подожди…  
  
      Я замираю на месте. Он опускается на колени передо мной и заканчивает вытирать меня полотенцем — все мое мокрое тело. Мне никогда не приходилось беспокоиться о грязи или влаге, обычно я высыхал на воздухе, если я не спешил, просто оборачивал бёдра полотенцем. Сэм полностью вытер меня, в том числе и мои волосы. Скорее всего, чтобы я не разнёс воду по всем коридору. — Готово, тыковка.  
  


~SDC~

  
  
      Когда Сэм возвращается, я всё ещё смотрю на то, что он приготовил для меня.  
  
      — Нижнее бельё с Бетменом? Ты серьёзно, чувак?  
  
      Сэм рассмеялся.  
  
      — Мы не знали, какого возраста ты окажешься, так что Шейн купил всего понемногу. Но они, думаю, должны подойти.  
  
      — Парни. Я уменьшился, но всё ещё пытаюсь сохранить своё достоинство.  
  
      — Да ладно тебе, это поможет с адаптацией. Кроме того, ты был охотником, разве это не то же самое, что Бетмен? — он присел передо мной и взял это дурацкое нижнее белье. — Суй ноги, пожалуйста.  
  
      Я опираюсь на его шею.  
  
      — Я уже говорил, что у меня все еще мозги двадцативосьмилетнего.  
  
      — Думаешь? — говорит он, продолжая натягивать на меня одежду. Ну, это джинсы, что уже радует. Я сердито киваю. — У тебя могут быть воспоминания, и некоторые из них всё ещё яркие, но ты совсем изменился даже с того момента, как проснулся в последний раз. Ты гораздо сильнее похож на ребенка. Мы с папой видим это.  
  
      — Вы двое едва знаете меня, — говорю я, но я уже знаю, что услышу в ответ.  
  
      — Мы знаем достаточно. Ты будешь продолжать психически регрессировать, по крайней мере, некоторое время. Ты же знаешь, как работает Модленол, — он надевает на меня белую хлопковую футболку и клетчатую рубашку с короткими рукавами, пока я всё ещё дую губы. — Не хмурься. Пойдем скушаем пирог.  
  
      — Хорошо, — но даже пирог не может подбодрить меня.  
  


~SDC~

  
  
      Как оказалось, я был не прав. Пирог значительно улучшил мое настроение; в паре со мыслью о том, что Кас позволит мне позвонить Бобби. Я снова чувствую себя прежним Дином. И у меня есть идея. Бобби всегда был мне как отец, и я уверен, что он позволит мне жить с ним. Бьюсь об заклад, агентство усыновления моддлеров позвонило бы ему, если бы они знали о нем. Проблема в том, что мы не родные, а они, скорее всего, проверяли только кровных родственников.  
  
      Хотя сейчас я поглощен исключительно вишневым пирогом, и больше ничего меня не волнует.  
  
      — Осторожно, дорогой. Не вымажись. Может, тебе нужен слюнявчик?  
  
      Я поднимаю глаза достаточно долго, чтобы Кас рассмотрел мой хмурый взгляд, потому что нет, мне не нужен слюнявчик, спасибо. А затем я вновь с удовольствием возвращаюсь к своему пирогу.  
  
      Сэм смеется.  
  
      — Ладно, без слюнявчика. Просто помедленнее — пирог никуда не денется, а ты можешь съесть столько, сколько пожелаешь. Кстати, есть еще семь других видов.  
  
      — Семь?  
  
      — Именно.  
  
      — Не обольщайся, это разовый бонус, — подмигивает мне Сэм. — Но у нас всегда будут пироги. Обещаю.  
  
      Грудь сдавливают спазмы. Мне всё равно, но они, скорее всего, будут по мне скучать, когда я перееду жить к Бобби.  
  
      Думаю, они будут шокированы тем, что я смогу съесть все семь пирогов. Наверное, им стоит начать волноваться о запасе еды. Они явно не хотят отказываться от своего обещания «ты можешь иметь столько, сколько хочешь», но воюют с мыслями в голове «у нашего нового ребенка вырастит животик». Надеюсь, они дадут мне немного с собой, когда я поеду к Бобби.  
  
      Оба родителя вздыхают с облегчением, когда я отказываюсь от девятого куска. Потому что Кас остановился на втором, а Сэм на четвёртом. Слабаки. А после этого Кас забирает меня, чтобы позвонить Бобби.  
  
      — Не обижай папу, тыковка, — говорит Сэм, а я только хмурю нос. Однако Кас смотрит на меня своими чёрными глазами, которые кричат «ответь папе». А за грубость и неуважение я получу, не так ли?  
  
      — Хорошо, мам, — и я улыбаюсь той обаятельной улыбкой, которая помогала мне на протяжении всей жизни.  
  
      Кас громко смеётся, чем знатно удивляет меня.  
  
      — Даже малыш разобрался, кто тут Мамочка Хеннинг*, малыш.  
  
      — Эй, вы двое! Хватит. Давайте быстрее, я ещё хотел посмотреть фильм. А пока я сделаю попкорн, если у Дина ещё осталось место для него.  
  
      У меня осталось. Но я не говорю об этом, и я не готов к теплым чувствам, которые испытываю при мысли о том, что мы скоро будем смотреть фильм с попкорном. _Как семья_. Блять. Я слишком много времени провожу с этими людьми. Бобби обязан меня забрать.  
  


~SDC~

  
  
      Кас настоял на том, чтобы сначала поговорить с Бобби с глазу на глаз. А у меня не было особого выбора в этом споре, потому что он папочка. Так что я некоторое время провёл около кабинета в ожидании чуда. Он действительно много времени провёл за разговором, поэтому, когда Кас наконец-то меня позвал, я был уже весь на нервах.  
  
      — Привет, идиот, — моё любимое приветствие. К моему удивлению, они говорили по видеосвязи. Обычно Бобби настаивает на телефонном разговоре, но, думаю, это разовое исключение для Кастиэля Винчестера. — Ты стал ребёнком, да?  
  
      — Не моя вина. Я выслеживал гнездо вампиров, пока какой-то муд… — Кас прочистил горло, — какой-то нехороший человек омолодил меня.  
  
      — Да, Кас сказал мне. Я найду кого-то разобраться с этим, не переживай. Ты не должен пытаться выследить их, понял?  
  
      — Почему? Я охотился с девяти лет, и ты знаешь это.  
  
      — Знаю, малыш. Но разве ты никогда не хотел узнать, каково это жить «нормальной жинью»? У тебя есть шанс попробовать её, а нормальные дети не идут на поиски тварей. Ты должен принять этот шанс, Дин.  
  
      — Тебе повезло, что меня нет рядом, потому что ты рискуешь получить в лицо пару литров святой воды, Бобби. Ты одержим? Два сумасшедших держат меня в плену и обращаются так, будто я маленький ребёнок. Меня нужно спасать, а не давать дружеские наставления, как с ними жить. Второе детство! У меня было прекрасное первое! Я люблю охоту.  
  
      Я не вижу лица Каса, потому что он стоит где-то сзади меня, но, думаю, его задели мои слова.  
  
      — Дин, я… дело в том, что Кас уверен, что ты можешь регрессировать дальше, а я не смогу охотиться с маленьким ребенком на руках.  
  
      — Видишь? Даже ты не хочешь бросать охоту.  
  
      — Дело не в этом, малыш. Тебе не обязательно быть тем, кого навязал тебе твой отец. Но, эм, всё ведь не так плохо. Разве они относятся к тебе неподобающе? Они вырастят из тебя нормального человека.  
  
      Я очень хочу сказать Бобби, что они ужасны, что хочу, чтобы Бобби забрал меня. Но, повернувшись на Каса — я просто не смог.  
  
      Передо мной больше не стоял тот счастливый парень, который десять минут назад ел пирог и смеялся как ребёнок со своего мужа. Сейчас Кас выглядит подавленным и действительно разбитым из-за моих слов. Он мог бы сказать, что его люди не позволят меня забрать, но знает, что Бобби достаточно хорош, чтобы провернуть своё дело. Он уже представляет ситуацию, когда Бобби придёт за мной и, Боже, что он скажет Сэму? Что я скажу Сэму?  
  
      Я возвращаюсь к Бобби, который ждет моего ответа, глубоко вздыхаю и начинаю говорить, зная, что слова только разобьют сердце Касу.  
  
      — Нет, они замечательно ко мне относятся; все эти ванны и вишнёвые пироги, и объятья. Но Бобби, мне всё равно, я хочу жить с тобой. Мне не нужны новые родители.  
  
      Всё. Я это сказал. Теперь Кас возненавидит меня, но так даже лучше — ему будет проще меня отпустить.  
  
      — Оу, малыш, ты усугубляешь ситуацию, но, если они хороши, я должен оставить тебя с ними. Я не смогу позаботиться о ребёнке.  
  
      — Я буду хорошим, Бобби. Очень. Обещаю. Ты даже не заметишь, что я рядом.  
  
      Он смеется.  
  
      — Посмотри на себя. Ты уже говоришь, как ребёнок. Извини, я должен сказать нет, но я возьму тебя, как только смогу.  
  
      Я скрещиваю руки на груди и борюсь с желанием топнуть ногой, но у меня все еще есть достаточно сознания, чтобы остановить себя. Так делают дети. А я не ребёнок.  
  
      — Все будет хорошо, Дин. Кроме того, они уже усыновили тебя. Даже если бы я устроил там ад, я бы не смог выиграть. Я думаю, что ты застрял в Дине Винчестере, так что наслаждайся.  
  
      Дерьмо. Даже Бобби теперь так меня называет.  
  
      — Спасибо за ничего.  
  
      — Всё будет хорошо, малыш. Звони мне время от времени, понял?  
  
      — Да. Но Бобби, должен же быть какой-то способ изменить это… Вернуть меня обратно… Заставить взрослеть. Заклинание? Ритуал? Какой-то объект?  
  
      Его лицо не выглядит многообещающим.  
  
      — Я не слышал ни о чём таком, малыш, но я обещаю, я посмотрю, хорошо?  
  
      — Ага, — я очень стараюсь не злиться, но выходит плохо.  
  
      — Хорошо. А сейчас мне нужно решить проблему с гнездом. Береги себя.  
  
      Я касаюсь экрана, чтобы завершить разговор, постепенно осознавая, что наговорил кучу подлых вещей прямо рядом с Касом. У меня большие проблемы и, я просто знаю, что он из тех, кто занимается шлепками. Я оборачиваюсь к своему палачу.  
  
      Лицо Каса не получается прочесть, но у него слезы на глазах. Дерьмо. Я заставил его плакать. Я чувствую себя как дерьмо.  
  
      — Спасибо, Дин.»  
  
       _«Подождите. Что?»_  
  
      — Ты мог бы сказать Бобби, что мы тебя обижаем, или что ещё хуже. Но ты сказал то, что думаешь, и, хотя мне немного обидно, я всё равно понимаю твоё решение жить с Бобби.  
  
      — Правда понимаешь?  
  
      — Конечно. Ты ещё не знаешь нас должным образом. Но я уверен, что ты действительно умеешь разбираться в людях и понимаешь, что мы не хотим навредить тебе. Но к Бобби у тебя другое отношение, полное доверие. Ты вырос с ним.  
  
      — Так и есть, — киваю я. — Вы оба были очень хорошими по отношению ко мне. И мне очень жаль, сэр.  
  
      — Это уже забыто. И хотя иногда, да, вам будет целесообразно звать меня сэр, я уже говорил тебе, как следует звать нас с Сэмом, — я просто опускаю взгляд на свои ноги — не могу смотреть на него. — В этот раз ты получишь поблажку, но Дин?  
  
      — М?  
  
      — Давай оставим этот разговор в секрете? Папа тоже простит тебя, но это ранит его. Он очень привязался к тебе, даже сильнее чем я. Я давно не видел Сэма таким счастливым, — господи, спасибо, что ты не собираешься рассказать Сэму. Это последнее. чего бы мне хотелось.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      — Ну тогда иди сюда. Будем обниматься.  
  
      — Чего? А мы не можем сделать это на расстоянии вытянутой руки?  
  
      Кас широко расставил руки.  
  
      — Давай. Давай обнимай папу, я нуждаюсь в объятьях.  
  
      — Ни за что, — я пытаюсь прошмыгнуть мимо Каса, но он ловко ловит меня и прижимает к себе.  
  
      — Я готов подкупить тебя, если сейчас ты вернёшься в гостиную и сам обнимешь Сэма.  
  
      Я не любитель всего этого милого дерьма, но взятка — это любопытно.  
  
      — Больше пирога?  
  
      — Ты съел достаточно, — Кас тычет пальцем в мой живот. — Сэм ляжет грудью на амбразуру, чтобы не позволить тебе съесть больше. Ты ведь помнишь свою новую фамилию?  
  
      — Винчестер.  
  
      — Верно. Бьюсь об заклад, Дин Винчестер любит огнестрельное оружие. Ты обнимешь папу, и я отвезу тебя завтра на стрельбище. Как тебе?  
  
      — Ты правда можешь это сделать?  
  
      — Да. Семейная традиция Винчестеров. Ни один мой сын не вырастет, не зная, как пользоваться огнестрельным оружием.  
  
      Он прав. Я чертовски люблю оружие, так что старательно обнимаю нового отца.  
  
      — Отличные обнимашки, я хочу больше таких, — говорит он.  
  
      Ну, тогда мне нужно больше взяток. Он обнимает меня, пока мы идем в гостиную, и я немного нервничаю, что чертовски глупо. Я столько дерьма повидал, но боюсь одного маленького объятия? Я редко обнимал своего отца, я понятия не имею, как это правильно делать. Что от меня нужно? Подойти и спросить его? Блять. Я облажаюсь. Но когда я захожу в гостиную и вижу такого счастливого Сэма, становится не так страшно.  
  
      Я так взволнован, что спотыкаюсь о собственные ноги. Я не хочу этого, но объятие кажется чертовски приятными, прежде чем выходит осознать, что я прижимаюсь к другому мужчине. Он целует меня в лоб и, не видя причин и желания расставаться с уютом его тела, прячу голову в груди; это слишком неловко, чтобы отстраниться сейчас. Я думаю, что буду прятаться здесь всегда, спасибо.  
  
      — Как прошел разговор с Бобби, фасоленка?  
  
      Фасоленка?  
  
      — Отлично, — блять, чувствую себя говном. Надеюсь, Кас не собирается говорить на эту тему. — Я остаюсь с вами, ребята.  
  
      — Отлично. Это же просто замечательно.  
  
      Я снова прячу лицо в его груди; это не только очень приятно, но и отвлекает его от дальнейшего разговора на эту тему. К счастью, приходит Кас и я чувствую его руку у себя в волосах.  
  
      — Бобби просил, чтобы мы хорошо относились к нему, но Дин сказал, что мы и так хорошо о нём заботимся. Да, Дин? — я киваю Сэму и чувствую ненависть к себе за те слова, что сказал при Касе. Я гребаный мудак.  
  
      — Я же не тупой, — говорит Сэм. — Ты хотел, чтобы Бобби забрал тебя, но он отказался, и это тебя огорчило. Ты не говоришь, но я знаю правду. Малыш, тебе не нужно врать о том, что чувствуешь к нем. Я просто прошу немного времени, чтобы ты мог привыкнуть.  
  
      — Не надо, — говорю я, сам не понимая, что конкретно прошу не делать.  
  
      — Хорошо, Дин.  
  
      Кас выключает свет и включает фильм, а я только через несколько минут понимаю, что, о Боже, обнимаю человека, который, очевидно, мой новый папа. Я все еще не совсем пришел в себя, но я понимаю, что мои возможности ограничены в этом деле. Я смотрю на Сэма, который все ещё прижимает меня к себе, но сосредоточил своё внимание на фильме. Кас втиснулся позади Сэма и обнимает его. А я думаю об окончательном отъезде, потому что это было бы самым правильным решением, а я всё ещё большой мальчик, но Сэм смотрит на меня с этой отвратительно счастливой улыбкой, и я знаю, что она есть только потому, что я рядом с ним. Даже я такой мудак, чтобы разрушить эту улыбку. Так что я просто вздыхаю и кладу голову на широкую грудь Сэма.


End file.
